


【麦夏】雨后小故事（哨向AU）

by mukurokc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: 撸否妹子的点梗一个关于下雨的小甜饼话说……characters里为啥有麦哥的伞这个选项啊www这样岂不是让我很想选吗www（不是





	【麦夏】雨后小故事（哨向AU）

华生在慢跑回程开始一分钟的时候被迫结束了慢跑，和他的精神兽一起在一场突如其来的倾盆大雨中被浇了个透顶。

他的精神兽——一只拉布拉多巡回猎犬，傻兮兮的张着嘴仰头接顺着屋檐落下的雨，华生看了眼身边同样站在屋檐下躲雨的情侣，发现他们是普通人看不见自己的精神兽犯傻才放心的移开视线。

已经被淋个湿透的衣服黏在身上十分不舒服，他不自在的抖了抖，头发前端有一缕儿揪在了一起，顺着他的额头向下滴水。

糟透了，整个世界都黏糊糊的。

华生又斜过眼，看了一眼身边的情侣，和男方的视线撞在一起，尴尬的微笑，移开视线。

黏糊糊的。

“我还是走吧……反正已经湿了，还不如早点回去换衣服”  
他像是自言自语又像是说给身边的人听，撸了撸傻狗的脑袋，左右看看冲进了雨里。

——————————————————————————

“你知道墨菲定律吗？”  
“如果有两种或两种以上的方式去做某件事情，而其中一种选择方式将导致灾难，则必定有人会做出这种选择？”

走到一半的华生顿了顿，楼梯发出了尖促的悲鸣。他是不是错过了被摆正的门环？  
华生猛地回头看了看，又转回来拿着哈德森太太给他的毛巾继续擦着头发往上走。

“嗯哼，但我说的是它的推论——如果你担心某种情况发生，那么它就更有可能发生。就是因为你每天带着你的小黑伞以防下雨，所以才会下雨。”

“夏洛克，你和我都知道这不是真的。而且我带着伞只是为了以防万一”  
“是啊因为很显然一旦你遇到危险它就会变成一把加特林来保护你。哦我应该用他吗？还是她”  
“夏洛克，你只是因为不得不把Kitty放出来而感到闷闷不乐顺便在我身上发泄你的怒火”  
“不，我是在为了你鲁莽的放出Mickey来侵占我的私人空间而抨击你……哦hello约翰，我刚才叫你你没理我”  
“我甚至都不准备为此感到惊讶了，夏洛克。我刚才出去了”

“哦是的……糟糕的选择慢跑的时间。你知道如果你想要找个伴侣那么慢跑真不是一个好主意，‘哦真巧你也来慢跑啊’这种搭讪行为是没有恋爱经验的作家宅在家里想出来的”

华生紧闭着嘴从鼻腔呼了一口气，他站在楼梯口，和穿着丝绸睡衣团在沙发上的夏洛克四目相交，然后移开视线对上另一边的麦考夫的。

“……等一下我刚才好像在门口看到了一把滴着水的伞，为什么你的手上还拿着一把伞？”  
“这是备用的”  
“……你有备用的雨伞。在室内用。”

夏洛克弯了弯嘴角，看了一眼麦考夫。

这个诡异的三角形食物链的最底层麦考夫深吸了一口气，挑了挑眉  
“狗挺可爱的”  
“嗯哼”  
“长的和你真像，眼睛的部分一模一样”  
“哼~”  
“看到没有约翰，我不是唯一一个这么认为的人”  
夏洛克不管看到谁被损都是一副幸灾乐祸的样子，他太自在了甚至吃了一块饼干。  
“说到这里，谁是Mickey和Kitty，我们在开什么猫和老鼠的派对？”  
“是的，哨兵与狗禁止入内”  
夏洛克瞟了一眼麦考夫，招手把约翰的精神兽叫过来。精神兽的性别可能会和主人本身不一致，比如约翰的精神兽是一个傻乎乎的小姑娘，每天都乐呵呵的，但是对于主人可以说是绝对忠诚。  
小姑娘见夏洛克叫她，便欢快的跑到他面前，在沙发前急刹车后才想到自己是湿的，于是又疯狂甩了甩水才坐了下去。

被平白甩了一身水的夏洛克脸色不是很好看，报了一箭之仇的麦考夫微笑  
“看吧，这就是向导们呆在一起的好处，永远如此的和谐”  
“哼，那是自然，比宣称自己是办公室派连向导都打不过的哨兵自然不知道好到哪里去了”  
“哦对了你不知道Kitty？”  
麦考夫转向华生，华生给了他一个标志性的“我不明白”的眼神  
“我应该知道吗？”  
“Kitty是夏洛克的精神向导”  
说起来华生真的没见过夏洛克的精神向导，但是他听哈德森太太说过，福尔摩斯家的家族向导是黑豹。

通常一个家族里的人精神向导都是同一个物种，和不同种精神向导结合的情况，如果孩子是向导，则跟随向导方的精神向导，如果是哨兵，则反之。  
不过似乎福尔摩斯兄弟是异变种，他们的父母都是普通人。

但是……  
“Kitty？你的精神向导叫做Kitty？”  
“我没取过这个名字，是麦考夫瞎叫的”  
“但是我这样叫他他也答应不是吗，再说你也没有给他取过正经的名字”  
“谁说的，我叫他Blair（历史上第一位向导的名字）”  
“你看他理你吗？”  
“好吧至少Mickey肯定理我”  
“很好现在我们还得提一下当时你说不好Mikey于是叫他Mickey这件事”  
“哦相信我我只是觉得你的胖老鼠只有被我的猫抓的份而已”

福尔摩斯兄弟，由于一时意气，给自己兄弟一生的伴侣，精神的具象体现，取了小猫和米奇这样的名字，并准备用这件事嘲笑对方一辈子。  
真是十分成熟。

华生摸了摸自己傻姑娘油光水滑的头顶，她仰起头吐着舌头看他。  
他想同情一下那对猫和老鼠，于是在一个隐蔽的小角落，正在争吵的福尔摩斯兄弟的身后发现了这对蜷成一小团的大猫。

他们每一只都比华生的精神兽大多了，却只占了一点点大小的地方，可能因为猫都是液体吧。他们全身像是黑色的天鹅绒一样光滑，其中一只比另一只圆润一些，看上去像是麦考夫的，而另一只看上去纤细而有力的应该是夏洛克的。  
麦考夫的精神兽有着锐利的绿色的眼睛，夏洛克的则不清楚，因为他正闭着眼睛打着呼。

对，在这对看似争吵着的兄弟身边，代表着他们精神状态的精神兽正叠在一起，大的给小的舔头顶的毛，小的把脑袋垫在大的爪子上打着呼噜。

Purrrrrrr的声音像发动机一样，真亏的华生刚才没有发现。

华生的视线移到争得面红耳赤的福尔摩斯兄弟身上，又移到黏糊糊的贴在一起的兄弟的精神兽上，又移到兄弟本人身上。

“我不想和你讨论这个问题了，天哪我需要喝口茶……约翰你要去哪？”  
“慢跑！”  
华生的声音从楼梯的尽头处传来。  
“但是外面还在下雨啊！”

 

END.


End file.
